Conduct of War
by MajorRockStar
Summary: Raphael gets caught up in a battle with the enemy alone once again, but this time things are different. Is he amusing this girl, or is she amusing him? Oneshot, read and review! New twist to Mona Lisa.
1. The Fight

**PrettyBender: Okay, so this is a role****play I was doing with a friend XD He's Raph and I'm my OC Lisa O'Neil.  
**

* * *

Rapahel grunted as he look into a dark alley. Whoever that person was, he was going to pay. You couldn't just sneak up on Hamato Raphael and get away with it.

"Doofus," He heard a voice cough.

"Doofus..? Oh, you're gonna have to take that back before you regret it," Raphael growled.

"I regret nothing bro," A girl stepped into the moonlight, smirking evilly. "Bring. It. On."

"So you're serious? Alright then," He cracked his knuckles. "Fair warning, I'm not about to hold back. But I'm in a giving mood, so you can make the first move," He grinned, amused that this girl was not only not scared of him, but more than willing to battle him.

"So you're willing to hit a girl? Smooth, very smooth. Of course, Karai and I go way back, so I understand why you could hate me so much," She shrugged and took a ninjutsu kamae stance, "Prepare for Hicho!"

Raph took a defensive stance. "Come get me...wait..." He paused and blinked. "You know Karai?"

"Pfft, shell yeah! We go way back," The girl smirked. "Just wondering, are weapons allowed?" She rolled her eyes and charged him.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be as fun without weapons," He narrowed his eyes, shifting to the side once she got close and grabbed her arm, twisting her onto her back. "So what's your story exactly? You're a Foot ninja too?"

"This always works," She kicked him in the crotch. "Not Foot Ninja but close. I'm my own person, good or bad, I can't decide. Just saying, you're pretty cute, so I might consider joining your team."

Raphael groaned, letting her go as he fell to his knees. He finally caught his breath as the pain wore off, "...Do you always flatter your opponents? Because it's not gonna work on me. Leo may have fallen for Karai's tricks before...but well, I'm not Leo. And I'm not buying half of that story," He attempted to kick her to the side but she dodged it.

"Seriously? Well I like the villains, they're really cool. But I guess you're cool too, I'll give you that. Though kicking you isn't quite good," She rambled on as she did a back flip and grabbed her daggers. "Let's make this game more interesting."

"Nothing personal, but I find it hard to trust you.. especially when you're best buds with Karai. And don't mind if I do," Raphael grinned as he pulled out his sais and charged towards her.

Flipping, she smiled. "Flips always work," She slashed at him. "But you should know that. You're brother is always rambling on about them," Laughing as he nearly cut her, avoided his attack. "You know those are sharp, right? We wouldn't want you to cut yourself, now would we?"

Growling, he deflected her blade with his own. "You..are seriously starting to get on my nerves..."

"But seriously, those are some sharp salad tongs! I've got to give you credit on how you turned a kitchen utensil into a butt kicker," She flipped over him and swept his leg.

"They're NOT salad tongs!" He shouted as lost his balance, but quickly did a flip. Regaining his stance, he twirled the sais in his hands, "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but keep this up and you'll get a face full of scars...just to warn ya," He dashed forward and slashed at her.

She quickly deflected him with her daggers. "Let me guess, 'you are going easy on me' blah blah blah!" She then took a Seigan no Kamae stance. "Come on, give me your best shot!"

"You don't know how much I love the sound of those words," Raphael attempted a direct hit, but then slid down, elbowing her in the gut before hooking her arm with his, and flipped her over.

She moaned. "Good job," Sweeping his leg, she then flipped over, kicking him in the shell. "But not good enough!"

Raphael stumbled over, but quickly twirled around. "Oh don't worry, there's a whole lot more where that came from," He sent a flurry of punches at her while moving forward, trying to corner her.

Flipping out the way, she chuckled again. "That temper of yours is going to get in trouble! And what I mean by that is...I'm going to give you a serious butt-wooping!" She then kicked him in the bottom, "See, told you!"

"Oh, you have no idea what you're in for now..." Grumbling while getting up, Raphael then without warning, tackled her to the ground, pinning her limbs down in place. "Tell me what you know about the Foot."

"Well this is awkward. I mean you and me alone, what would your Master say about us in this awkward position? I mean seriously dude!" She bit her bottom lip. "What do I know about the Foot? Hmmm...let me think. Oh, I don't know, everything I guess. By the way your breath stinks! Ever heard of a breath mint? I got some in my pocket if you want one. Anyways, you're cute when you're mad, I kinda wish this moment could last forever," She taunted.

Raphael paused, then cringed in embarrassment, "Just...shut up! That's so not what I'm getting at! Oh, and thanks, you're a real big help," He replied sarcastically. "And I don't take candy from nutty chicks..." Realizing they were still in _that_ position, he quickly got up,"...I don't get you."

"Ha! Nobody does! Aren't you gonna be a gentleman and help me up?" She sighed.

Raphael folded his arms. "Give me three valid reasons why I should."

"Seriously? Okay one, I'm a lady. Two, your ninja honor demands it. And three, if you don't, I'm telling your dad you harassed me!" She grinned and extended her hand.

Grumbling, Raphael helped her up. "You tell anyone and I'll bap ya one.."

"Thank you," She brushed herself off. "By the way, the name's Lisa," Smirking, she leaned up and kissed him briefly. "Goodbye turtle bro, t'ill next time!" Taking out a smoke bomb, she disappeared in a cloud of sulphur.

Blinking, Raph coughed. "I still don't get her."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Fun right? Please R&R! **


	2. No Promises

**PrettyBender: I guess chapter two! (So much for a oneshot XD)  
**

* * *

Raph stormed out of the lair, ticked off at a certain leader who once again, got on his nerves. He figured getting some fresh air would help him cool off, so he stood atop a building, overlooking the city.  
A quiet ninja stalked her prey, she followed intently wondering what move he would make next.  
"Nice to see you again stranger," She dropped down in front of him with her weapons up at the figure before him.  
He furrowed his brow. "Look who's back... perfect timing though," He spoke, grabbing his own weapons. "I'm not exactly in a jolly mood right now.. so I'm itching for a good beat down."  
"Aww how sweet, little Raphie is all upset," She mocked, "If I remember correctly I kicked your sorry, forgotten shell last time we met!" She bounced around with a smile. "Funny thing.. that's not how I remembered it. I had you helplessly pinned down." He growled, clearly agitated as he watched her. "If you're up for round two, I'm all for it.. but just call me that again, I dare ya."  
"Pfft, your anger has clouded your mind," She rolled her eyes, "If I recall correctly our battle ended with a kiss."  
"Oh, is that what it was? I thought you needed mouth-to-mouth after all that baloney.." he mocked, not taking his eyes off her. "The way I see it, you don't kiss your enemy.. you hit 'em!" With that, he dashed forward, swinging his weapons at her.  
Lisa slid to the side, "Just saying you kiss pretty well for a guy who's probably only seen a girl on TV," Lisa laughed as she pulled out her daggers and did a flip over him to face him head on, "Are you just gonna keep skirting around me or are you gonna fight like a man, or rather turtle?"  
"Flattery doesn't turn me on... at least, not all the time." Raph smirked. "And don't flatter yourself either. You're not the first girl I've met.. probably the most annoying one though." He gave her a kick to knock her off balance before rapidly lunging both sai at his foe.  
"Who else, April? I doubt she counts," Lisa rolled over as Raphael's sais stabbed the ground, "Wow, I've never had a guy wanting to get this close to me," Lisa flipped to regain her balance, "Is that all you got tough guy?"  
Raphael furrowed his brows, not liking the fact that she knew quite a lot about them. "Why not? She's a girl, ain't she?" He grumbled while pulling his weapons off the ground and turned to face her. "Is there anything else you do other than flattering yourself?" He scoffed, throwing a couple of shurikens her way at the same time.  
Lisa hit the ground but then shot up to her feet, "Did you just through cookie cutter's at me?" Lisa wiped a drop of sweat off her brow, "April is a nerd, trust me I know, don't ask it's creepy."  
"Yeah, and I've got a rolling pin somewhere too," He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "So you stalk people." Raph nodded, as if finally understanding something. "Don't you have anything better to do with your life?" he taunted while bringing his sai up, ready to defend.  
"Stalk is a strong word," Lisa tapped her fingers, "I mean I stalk my favorite actor, I know everything about him down to his favorite sandwich! So if he ever comes to visit I know what to make him! Cool, huh?" Lisa cocked her head, "Something better to do with my life? I don't know, got any ideas?" She asked as she drew her weapons and was battle ready.  
He shook his head. "Seriously, you need a hobby or something. But here's an idea.." Raph sprinted over and clashed her blade with his before continuing, "You migrate somewhere far away where you can't bug me. Sounds good, huh?"  
"Hobby? I can stalk you! It'd be an awesome hobby!" Lisa deflected his attack with her own blades, "I don't do migration, sorry pal.""No way, that's a stupid hobby. Heck..it's not even a legal hobby," he commented while taking a step back. "Fine, be a happy little New Yorker.. just don't get in the way of my brothers, or you'll have to answer to me." Raph held a more serious expression as he pointed his sai at her.  
Lisa nodded, "I don't do legal," She then looked into his bright green eyes, "No promises."

* * *

**PrettyBender: So I'm having writer's block, sorry...**


	3. A Lost Cause

**PrettyBender: Okay so this is picking up exactly where the last chapter left off!  
**

* * *

He rolled his eyes at her response. "Figures.." Not lowering the sai even an inch, Raph continued, "So... now that your nuttiness died down.. sort of, how 'bout we talk about the Foot? In detail this time."  
"What about them? I could introduce you to them, I know all of them by name, you see Larry doesn't like pizza, and Phil can't get enough of it, Jimmy is a little crazy and Gorge is way to serious," Lisa shrugged, "I mean there really cool guys, and my dad he's awesome but slightly crazy but he's also in the foot, speaking of the foot, you ever wonder why they call it 'the foot clan'? I do! I mean feet? Why not hands or heads? Why feet!?"  
"...Knock it off, I mean..seriously!" Raph grumbled, growing more and more agitated which each word she said. "Probably because the clan stinks bad. ...Gah! Why do I even bother talking to you?!"  
"I don't know, cause i'm fun I guess," Lisa smirked, "You know what we need to do, get to know one another and not fight," She laughed, "I mean we go to subway or something, what type of food do you like?"  
He held a dead-pan expression. "Oh yeah, because enemies magically become buddies after a couple of fights.. if this is your idea of a joke, you're not hilarious." Raphael folded his arms stubbornly. "Like I said, I don't trust you."  
"Fine, but I was willing to pay," Lisa sighed, "Your such a stiff, boring, green person!"  
Raph rolled his eyes. "Well this 'boring green person' doesn't let his guard down with the enemy. No matter what.. Besides, do I look like I'd fit in?"  
"Well you would change your tune if you knew the real me, then again you might not," Lisa smirked, "This is New York, everyone fits in!"  
"Something tells me I'm not changing my tune for a long time." He grinned a bit. "Yeah, unless you're a giant mutant turtle who'd cause havoc in public. As much fun as that sounds, I'll pass."  
"Are you sure? We would have a blast," Lisa sighed as if entering a daydream but quickly snapped out of it, "Well your missing out," Then she paused, "So are we gonna keep talking cause if so I'm gonna sit down," Lisa smirked as she hit the concrete floor of the ally, then her eyes landed next to the little creature beside her, "AAAAHHHH! RAT!"  
He only shrugged. Even though she had stopped attacking, the turtle couldn't bring himself to trust her. Raphael never turns his back on an enemy, especially the odd girl before him. Still, this could be the only way to get some valuable information out of her... if she actually had any. "Geez..pipe down. It's only a stupid rat." Raph stomped on the ground and watched the rat scamper away.  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Lisa ran and hid behind her 'enemy,' "AAAAAHHHHH!" She began to attempt to stand on Raphael but kept slipping, "KILL IT! KILL IT!"  
"I would if you'd get off me!" he exclaimed, sending an annoyed look her way while trying not to lose his balance. Startled by her screams, the rat climbed into a dumpster to hide. "Don't move.. it probably smells fear." Raph teased with a smirk.  
"AHHH!" Lisa clutched him, "IT SMELLS FEAR?!" She exclaimed, "WERE GONNA DIE!"  
Raph couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Sure it does. It's probably plotting against you with its pack right now! Don't look at me for protection though." He pushed her off and took a step back.  
Lisa looked like she was gonna cry, "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! KILL IT! PLEASE!" Lisa let out a sharp scream.  
The rat sniffed the air as it stood on the edge of the dumpster, eyeing the two. "Oh for crying out loud," Raph sighed seeing her expression, aiming a shuriken at the rat and threw it, but it only grazed its back lightly as the little creature scurried and disappeared into a sewer grate.  
Lisa's face was pale, "Can you take me home? I can't feel my legs..."  
Raph faced palmed, "Are you serious, just get a cab."  
"I'm kinda broke as of the moment."  
"What so Shredder doesn't pay his lackeys?" Raphael sighed.  
"Pfft! No! It's all volunteer work," Lisa shook her head as she struggled to stand.  
"Oh great," Raph rubbed his face, "Well your not my problem, so uh scram."  
"Astala bye bye," Lisa began to walk away but then she froze, "You know your just like everyone else I know, and here I thought you were different."  
"Is this suppose to be some sorta guilt trip?" Raph crossed his arms stubbornly.  
Lisa ignored him and kept walking.  
"Okay here," Raph pulled some money out, "This is tonight's pizza money go get a cab or something."  
Lisa turned and looked at the turtle.  
"Hurry up before I change my mind," Raph passed her the cash.  
"Im' use to walking," Lisa nodded, "I don't take handouts."  
"Try this, you owe me."  
Lisa let out a little laugh, "Okay, I'll owe you."

* * *

Raphael walked back to the layer empty handed.  
"Yummy pizza!" Mikey raced to his brother then realized there was no pizza, "Where's there pizza?"  
"Umm, what pizza?" Raph shifted.  
"So your storm off on us and don't bring back pizza? What type of brother are you?!" Mikey pouted.  
"The 'get out of my way kind'!" Raph pushed him aside and sat down on the couch.  
"Where's dinner?" Donnie walked out of his lab and looked very hungry.  
"Raph ate it all!" Mikey pointed.  
"What?" Donnie was taken back.  
"Did not! There was no pizza, big deal," Raph rolled his eyes.  
"What happened to the money then?" Leo butted in.  
"What money?" Raph was cornered.  
"The pizza money, duh!" Mikey huffed.  
"Let's just say it went to a lost cause," Raph nodded.  
"You sympathetic? Since when?" Donnie cocked his head.  
"Uhh, forget it," Raphael blew them off and went to his room, almost if trying to forget all that had happened earlier.

* * *

**PrettyBender: So what do you think? Hope you guys like this! Please R&R! **


	4. Nobody Special

**PrettyBender: Okay so this is picking up exactly where the last chapter left off!  
**

* * *

Lisa stepped out of her cab ride and paid the driver, she walked up to a normal looking apartment, though also slightly familiar. She walked inside, yet no one was home, "Guess who's home!" She announced, as if someone cared, "Yeah thought so," Lisa sighed but then was greeted by a little black cat, "Hunter!" She hugged him, "Glad you didn't bail on me!" She looked at the table and saw two notes. The first one read:  
Dear Lisa,  
I won't be home until late, dinner is in the fridge.  
Love Mom

The second one read:  
Hey Lisa,  
I'm gonna be out with some friends, don't worry about me.  
April

* * *

Some time had passed after the 'interrogation' by his brothers as Raphael lay on his bed. He grumbled lightly in slight frustration, not because of his brothers or Lisa, but because he was bored to the point of going nuts. That was when he remembered April promising him that she would lend him some comic books she had lying around.  
He had nothing better to do anyway. So he got up and headed out of the lair, making his way to April's apartment. Raph couldn't exactly use the front door, so he got to the upper window and knocked on it a few times.  
"Go pigeon!" A muffled voice came form inside but the knocking continued, "Oh for the love of subway would you just-" She froze as she came face to face with a giant turtle, "Holy muffins!" Lisa, who clearly just got out of the shower and was still wrapped in towel, shouted, "What are you doing here?!"  
"Hey, Apr-.. what the-! You?!" He blinked and stared wide-eyed at the girl, obviously not expecting to see her instead of his red-headed friend. "What are YOU doing here?" Raph fired the same question back, but then turned away with a huff noticing she was only dressed in a towel. "And would it kill you to put some clothes on?"  
"Yeah I kinda just got out of the shower, you know because it's MY house and I live here!" Lisa snapped, "What are you doing here?! Are you stalking me?! You said that was an illegal hobby!" Lisa went off rambling, "You stay I'll be back in a second!" Lisa left for a few minutes and then came back in pajamas, which were shorts and a tank top, "Okay so why are you here exactly?"  
"Your house? But this is April's place! ...Am I on the right building?" He glanced around, then twitched. "I'm not stalking you! You're the nutjob with the stupid hobby here," Raph huffed and waited until she got dressed. "Just picking up some comic books from April. I didn't know you were roomies.." He held a skeptical look.  
"Roomies? She's my cousin! She moved in after her dad got 'kidnapped by aliens'," Lisa did air quotes, "This is my room, she's just staying her with me and my mom! And how do you know her? And her comics! She doesn't own any comics! They are my comics! She was gonna give you my comics!" Lisa crossed her arms then paused, "Well I do owe you, come on in and I'll show you my stash."  
"Cousin..? Cousin?! Are you kidding me?! Wha- Why hasn't she mentioned you?" Raph facepalmed, taking in the information. "This better not be a stupid joke. What's an O'Neil doing with the Foot?" He frowned, then climbed in through the window.  
"Yeah, she doesn't mention me, I think she's ashamed or something," Lisa shrugged as she knelt down and pulled out a box from under her bed, "Here all my comics," She smiled, "O'Neil," Lisa mused, "Yeah sorta, I hang out with the foot because my dad is part of the foot, and well my mom is always gone, I don't have anything better to do. You think I like hanging out with bald guys who wear buckets on their head? I don't think so! It's more like peer pressure I guess," Lisa explained as she pulled out a comic, "Oh, here's a good one, have you read X-Men comics? They're mutants like you, well sorta," She passed Raph the comic, "Yeah anyways, so me being in the foot clan isn't by choice."  
"I can see why she'd be ashamed.." Raph muttered, almost inaudible. "Your dad, huh? And I guess you wouldn't want to disappoint him." He looked through the comic books, then nodded with a small grin as he took the book. "So it's a family thing.. but it still doesn't change the fact that we're enemies." The turtle gave her a warning look, though he figured she wouldn't hurt April if they were relatives. Still, Raph was not known to trust his foes so easily.  
"Yeah, yeah I got that," Lisa waved, "Take the comics but make sure you bring them back! You can send them home with April, which speaking how do you know her?" Lisa asked, "I mean I understand you are, in general, hard to miss but your also a ninja so people can't just meet up with you," Lisa crossed her arms, "Where did you get your costume or are you an alien? Wait a minute you guys are those giant turtles who are always going after my best friend, she was talking about you and your brothers!" Lisa stood up strait, "But just between you and me I thin she likes your other brother, how many of you are out there anyways? Do have a whole turtle army down in the sewers?"  
"April got in a sticky situation, and we helped out, the end." Raph explained very briefly. He frowned when she mentioned her 'best friend', probably Karai. "Us going after her? She's the one who keeps poking her nose in our business. Give her some lessons on personal space, would ya?" He asked while standing up, but then shook his head, realizing who he was talking to. "On second thought, forget it. And no, there's no way she's going down that road with him. I've got brothers who constantly drive me up the wall, and that's all you need to know."  
"Okay, so the guy in the blue mask, his name is Leo right? My friend talks about him a lot," Lisa nodded, "Do you read the Hulk? He's big and green, all brawn no brain just like you," Lisa smirked handing him another comic, "So what are your other brothers like? They annoy you much? Just like April I bet, man I miss having my house and my room to myself, you know? She hogs all the hot water and locks me out of my room! Who does she think she is?"  
"You mean she's plotting up ways to confuse him," he said rather nonchalantly, twitching at her next comment. "I'd watch what comes out of my mouth if I were you.." Comics in hand, he walked over to the window and sat on the sill. "Sorry, I don't give out information about my family to the Foot. And April? She's not so bad..I mean, she doesn't bug me much."  
"Yeah but you don't live with her," Lisa shook her head, "Enjoy your comics," She huffed waving goodbye, "You wouldn't even have them if it wasn't for me," She whispered.  
"Can't be worse than dealing with three pain-in-the-butt brothers." Raph slipped out of the window. "Well, look at it this way.. now we're even. But just don't think this little chat had made us friends. Nothing's changed, Lisa.. even if you are April's cousin.." With that, he leaped from one roof to another, heading back to his home.  
_Something has changed_, Lisa mused, _He called me by my name_. Lisa sighed cleaning up the comic mess, but her mind was far from it, she was trying to figure out what she thought about that red masked turtle.  
"Lisa?" April walked into the room.  
"Welcome home," Lisa rolled her eyes.  
"Who's here, I heard voices?" April asked.  
"Nobody, nobody special."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay another chapter is up ^^ **


	5. A Bad Fall

**PrettyBender: Let's get rolling!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure Lisa?" April looked extremely confused.  
"Yes, I'm sure, let it go, ok?!" Lisa snapped and walked away.  
"Gee, I'm um sorry," april backed off.  
Lisa turned back towards the window then left the room.  
Raphael was close to his home, about to head into the sewers, until he heard a vehicle pull over. Curious, the turtle decided to investigate. Just as he thought, around the corner parked a black van, and out came a few similar looking business men.  
The Kraang.  
"Well, what do you know.." Raph muttered, keeping the books at his side and pulling out his sai, smirking to himself. "This is my night after all."

* * *

Lisa sighed as she crawled in bed, she couldn't believe she gave some of her comics to a turtle!  
"Going ot bed early?" April asked.  
"Yeah, I'm exhausted, good night," Lisa turned over and closed her eyes, but something was wrong, she didn't know what but something was very wrong.

* * *

Not wasting another second, Raph sprung into action, striking at a Kraang droid. The other droids turned to the turtle. "Kraang, stop the one that needs to be stopped by Kraang," spoke one of them while they pulled out their guns.  
Raphael only smirked and lunged forward, slashing one of them, then dodging a few blasts. They were actually causing quite a ruckus.

* * *

Lisa sat up, "I just remembered, I got to go!" She sprung out of bed, this bad feeling rotted in the pit of stomach.  
She slipped on a black ninja suit and mask and raced out the door leaving a confused cousin behind.  
Lisa raced across the building tops and finally all the noise gave the location away, she flipped into the middle of the fight, "Need any help?"  
Raph managed to take down a few of them, but more just kept coming.  
He groaned lightly when Lisa appeared. "No, I'm fine on my own.." he replied, dodging some shots that nearly grazed past his skin. "You being here would screw things up, so get going." Raph kicked a droid away while blocking some attacks, clearly having difficulties fending them all off at once.  
"Yeah your doing fine yourself," Lisa rolled her eyes, "What if you rip my comics!"  
She pulled out her jutte and jumped into one mean, comic saving machine.  
Raph growled. He was already annoyed by the stubborn Droids, and now the stubborn Kunoichi decided to show up. "I mean it! Get lost!" he snapped.  
And that was when a handful of Kraang Droids with wings flew by, zapping at the turtle.  
Jumping to the side, Raph blinked. "...on second thought, they are your comics."  
"Yeah, thought so," Lisa cut the head off of a droid and kicked another.  
A Kraang bot on wings flew in at her and shot they all missed but one lethal shot grazed her arm.  
"Aaah!" Lisa fell back griping her wound.  
"The enemy of Kraang must be destroyed by Kraang at a time which is now," spoke the winged droid, aiming for another shot at her.  
Out of pure instinct, Raph rushed in front of Lisa and deflected the blast with his weapon. "Wish you'd listened earlier now, don't ya?" He glanced back at her, before throwing a couple of shurikens at the droid's wings, sending it down.  
Lisa shook her head blinking back tears and looked at her bloody arm, "I'm live, maybe," She sighed as the Kraang kept coming.  
Regardless the pain she jumped into action slicing and beating up bots, "Time to beat some bots!"  
While fending off the droids, Raph took a quick glance at the girl. Now that they weren't fighting against each other, he could actually appreciate her skills.  
It wasn't long until one bot was left. "Kraang will not lose to the enemy of Kraang. In the time known as later, Kraang will de-" In a blink of an eye, a sai was driven into the droid's head, cutting it off. The little brain squid got out of the droid and hissed at the two before scurrying away.  
Lisa knew they had to finish this quickly, her arm ached so bad. She quickly stabbed a few but it felt like the more she stabbed the more came, "More and more just keep coming, what will we do?!" She didn't know why looked up to him, but she did.  
"We hit 'em harder until they get the message!" Raph replied while kicking a bot and slicing another two coming for him. He thought he had it under control, until another van pulled over, causing him to cringe. "...come on!" the turtle grabbed Lisa's wrist and started dragging her away, but not before throwing shurikens at the droids to slow them down.  
Lisa tried not to show she was hurting but she wasn't the best actress, "Raph, my arm I-" She cringed, "It won't stop bleeding."  
"You're such a pain.." He murmured with a sigh, pulling her into a dark alley. Raph glanced at her wound, then without a word, tossed her a roll of bandages. Cautiously, he glanced around to look out for the enemy. Some droids ran past them, none finding them so far.  
She wrapped it up bit the blood slowly bleed through, "What do we do now? There still coming..."  
The turtle's eyes trailed to the nearby sewer grate. Looks like the only way to lose them was to get underground, but he was wary of taking Lisa with him.  
Like it or not, the sound of approaching Kraang droids made up his mind. "Then we'll lose 'em." Raph said, opening up the grate while motioning her to jump in first.  
"Are there rats down there? This is so unsanitary," Lisa sighed then cringed at the pain, "Death by alien robots or death by rodents?" She shook her head and climbed down into the sewer, "We're gonna get lost down here."  
"Oh, I don't know.. where do sewer rats live, I wonder?" he mildly teased, but he knew it wasn't the time for mockery. "There aren't any stupid rats around. And we won't get lost because we're staying right here, until those brain bots split." Raph said, not wanting her to wander around and end up discovering the lair.  
Lisa sighed and looked around, "It stinks down here," She then peered down at her arm, "I'm gonna die from infection, I need to see a doctor," She then looked up at him, "We could use this like a tunnel and get wherever we want, we, I, could get to the hospital and get my arm stitched up," Lisa smiled, "Up for hike?"  
"It is a sewer, genius," Raph replied while folding his arms, then rolled his eyes. "And your arm's fine. You're just exaggerating.."  
Though he gave it some thought anyway, finally nodding. "Fine. There's no way I'm letting you explore the sewers on your own." He started walking.  
A Few Minutes Later:  
"Dang, it's hot down here," She plopped down, "You're lucky your naked."  
Raph twitched, now feeling quite self-conscious as he turned to her. "Well I don't suppose you have a problem with me not wearing clothes?!" he retorted. The turtle never did give that much of a thought before.  
"Nah, it doesn't really bother me to much. I mean, so much exposed thigh though, is a little awkward," Lisa's voice turned slightly high pitched as she practically sang the last word. "Especially on a guy. But at least you're covered where it counts. I think..." Lisa looked at his shell, raising an eyebrow. "Can your shell come off?"  
"If it's so awkward, then don't look," Raph hissed. She really has a way of agitating him. "You don't even need to know things like that! And-" He was cut off as he felt something brush past his feet. Eyes twitching, he dared not guess what it was.  
True enough, a cockroach scurried around the two. "Aaagh!" Out of pure instinct, Raph grabbed a few shurikens and threw them at the insect frantically, failing at hitting it though.  
"Bwha ha ha ha!" Lisa busted out laughing, "Your scared of a roach! Ha! It's just a bug!" She laugh and laughed, until a rat came by and sniffed, "AAAAHHHH!" Lisa ran to the protection to her turtle friend, "Were gonna die!"  
Blinking twice, he growled upon hearing her laughter. "Shut up!"  
The turtle glanced over his shoulder at Lisa, then at the rodent. "Like you're doing any better dealing with rats," he pointed out, then bailed his role as her shield to attempt stabbing the roach with his weapon, but it disappeared into a small crack in the wall.  
She hit her head against his shell, "Can we go now?" Lisa paused, "Subway tunnel!" She pointed, "Let's go this way!"  
"Ugh..fine." As far as he knew, the tunnel doesn't lead anywhere near the lair, so it should be okay to go. Something told him she wouldn't shut up until he obliged.  
After a while of walking:  
"We've been walking for hours!" Lisa complained, "The Kraang have got to be gone now!"  
On that note, Raph climbed up and opened the sewer grate a little, cautiously looking around. No Kraang in sight.  
He then opened the lid fully and climbed up onto the street. "Coast is clear. Get up here," he called to her.  
Slowly she climbed out, "Ugh we smell like we died! I want a shower, I need my arm checked and you probably should get home," She nodded as she passed him back the comics,"Bye Raph," she hugged him briefly and began to walk away.  
Raph just stared nonchalantly as she rambled on. Geez, she complains too much. It's probably a girl's thing.  
A low grunt was all that escaped his lips as he got hugged, then watched her walk away. Not meaning to appear rude, but he was just beside himself with confusion and irritation. She's a Foot soldier, but at the same time, she's like an ally.  
Girls... they're complicated.  
Lisa stumbled into her apartment and hit the showers.  
"Where have you been?" April walked over and saw her cousin's arm, "Oh my gosh! What happened?!"  
"Aliens, sewers, giant man turtles, you know the drill," Lisa shrugged.  
"Ha ha, you don't have to make fun of me, what really happened?" April wrapped Lisa's arm.  
"I fell," Lisa lied.  
"Come on I'll take you to the hospital," April grabbed some keys and they walked outside.  
They drove up to the hospital and April rushed her cousin inside, "Help we need a doctor! My cousin's hurt."  
Nurses came out and raced her to the back.  
"Will she be okay?" April asked.  
"She'll be fine," The nurse smiled.  
April nodded.  
"We'll have you stitched and bandaged up in no time," Doctor told her.  
"Great," Lisa sighed.  
"What happened?" One of the nurses asked.  
"I um fell," Lisa rolled her eyes.  
"Fell, huh?" The Doctor's eyes widened, "That's a bad fall."  
"You're telling me."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Hope you guys like this! **


End file.
